Crocus
Ref colored/edited by me C R O C U S A P P E A R A N C E Crocus is a stunning IceWing with glimmering pale scales and light violet hues. She is tall and sender with regal posture. Her horns are long and sharp, matching the spikes running down her back to her tail. A few of her spikes are snapped at the tips. Her eyes are a deep, swirling violet color. Her wing membranes are pale purple, darker near the inner edges. Her body is donned with shiny, expensive jewelry. Multiple silver rings with colorful stones and gems are on her talons. She has bracelets stacked on her forearms. She always wears three necklaces: The first one is silver with a violet stone, the second one is a pearl necklace she stole from a SeaWing, and the last one is a simple gold chain. On her left horn she has a twisty silver band that "wraps" twice. Crocus's appearance contradicts her personality. P E R S O N A L I T Y Crocus is a snob-faced, pure-evil showoff. She's vain, rude, and cruel. She likes to take stuff from other dragons randomly, like she did with the pearl necklace. She hates sharing. She's a compulsive liar and always makes up stories and chooses her scapegoats to be of blame. She always has to show off her latest finds and jewels. "She's the best and nobody can be better than her." She will fight whoever doesn't believe that statement. (Well, maybe not fight, but get pretty angry at...) Her laugh is the typical evil cackle. It's loud and intimidating. She's straight-to-the-point and won't hesitate to criticize others' wrongdoings. She belittles everyone. A cold dragon with a cold personality. Kind of like an evil queen. A B I L I T I E S She has typical IceWing abilities, like frostbreath and withstanding subzero temperatures. Crocus is intelligent and organized. She's got keen senses, especially sight. Any slight glimmer of an object in her peripheral vision is caught by her sharp gaze. Her hearing comes in second, and it's helpful when she needs to listen for possible witnesses when she's attempting to steal. She can fight well and she has lots of stamina. She really knows how to pack a punch. H I S T O R Y this isn't the completed history it needs a lot of work it's kinda rushed and uh all over the place lol this is why galax doesn't write histories for any of her characters oop Crocus was hatched to Ermine, her father, and Crystalline, her mother. Her name, "Crocus", is a purple flower that can appear in the winter season. The purple ombre of her wings and the pretty glitter of her scales influenced the name choice. Her early life had no major events until she was able to go to Jade Mountain Academy. At the age of 4 she entered Jade Mountainn Academy. She appeared to be socializing well and making friends easily. That observation was far from correct. Rather than making friends, she was critisizing every dragon that came into her sight. She constantly told others that their accessory choices were bad, projects were bad, etc. She thought she was better than everyone in that school. That was only the beginning. As the years at school went by she became more mean with every moon passing. Her parents wanted to take her out of school, but she was excelling intelligence-wise. They kept her there to finish her education. She made no effort to quiet her opinions on others despite the harangue she received from her parents about her behavior. Once she finished schooling, she cut off all ties with the dragons in her winglet. She became independent and decided she didn't need anybody. She would later request the assistance of a former classmate, however. Her first instance with theft was a few months following her graduation from JMA. She was shopping in a festival market when she saw a stand with beautiful, expensive pearl necklaces. A SeaWing bought the perfect one that Crocus wanted. She was infuriated. She thought she deserved the necklace more, because she was superior and way better than that mere little SeaWing. Anger boiled through her body and she was overtaken by negative emotions and fire. She followed that SeaWing around through the festival grounds. The sea dragon had yet to put on the necklace. When they dropped their satchel of purchases they had got, Crocus took the slim window of opportunity and swiped the pearly chain. She didn't hear from the SeaWing ever again, so she assumed she was not suspected of taking it. As time went by her addiction to stealing got worse and she had grown a whole collection of valuable, expensive items that didn't belong to her. Surprisingly, she had called upon one of her former classmates from Jade Mountain to carry out a few favors for her. Turns out that this particular classmate, Cobra (alias: Snake-Eyes), a SandWing, had become very into gambling and developed a snarky personality similar to Crocus's. Back in school she had a small crush on him, but she didn't understand the feeling because her mind was too filled with negative thoughts about others. He was the only student she tolerated to a point. She felt glad to have him by her side again. However, this epiphany of feelings didn't change her actions and personality. Together the two completed many missions of theft. They were partners in crime. All was going well until Crocus accidentally committed murder. It was a total accident; an uncalled-for event. The light of the moon shone down on Crocus's glimmering scales, making her unknowingly visible to the guards of the SandWing castle as she tried to sneak inside. The bare desert didn't provide enough places for her to hide on her journey to the palace, creating a possibility for her to get caught. Unfortunately for her, the thing she thought would never happen to her, happened to her. The guards shouted at her and ran towards her, attempting to catch her before she performed her heist for treasure. She glanced back at the guards chasing her, an action she shouldn't have done. They were too close to her and it sent her into panic. They were able to catch up. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. Using her lucky blade, she tried her best in battle against the swarm of SandWing guards. Suddenly she felt horrible. What was she doing? These dragons were from the tribe of her lover! How would he feel if he found out she did this? Guilt and regret cascaded onto her, not only from this one event, but from her whole career as a thief. She wished she could turn her life around in that moment. She continued to fight during her train of thoughts. She swung the blade at a guard, missed, and the force carried the blade into her own scales. She ceased fighting. She fell to the ground, right on the blade's end, driving it into her heart. Maybe she would get her wish: Her wish to start her life over. "...I'm...sorry." T R I V I A * She used to document her expeditions of stealing and would describe the items she thieved, but she realized that if anyone found the scroll she'd be done for. * Peak came up with her name for me. (Thanks pal) * She was originally for a contest but she wasn't completed in time. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Oc 1: relationship Oc 2: relationship Oc 3: relationship G A L L E R Y Placeholder.png Placeholder.png Placeholder.png notes to self: *fix the tense, make it past since she ded Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal)